桑雅
Sonya is a Melee Warrior Hero from the Diablo universe. From the frozen Dreadlands of the north comes the mighty Barbarian warriors. After surviving the destruction of her home and death of her tribe, Sonya wanders Sanctuary in search of battle and a better life for her people. Sonya is a direct fighter who uses Fury instead of Mana. Leeches life from enemies by attacking and using Abilities. Background Barbarians eschew the use of magic and technology, as they believe the use of such devices will only weaken their resolve. Barbarians have frequently expressed disdain for magic, and those who wield it. Renowned for their combat prowess and arrogant demenour, Barbarians appear to be perpetually girt for battle. Through harsh conditioning, Barbarians excel in physical combat and can perform tremendous feats of strength. Their physical strength is further strengthened by the primal energies of the land, which they have learned to harness. Never shying from a brawl, mighty ground stomps, leaping attacks and crushing blows leave enemies dead in their tracks, and survivors cowering in fear.From the Diablo wiki Gameplay Summary Sonya is a Assassin-like Warrior capable of dealing high damage while maintaing a surprisingly high self-sustain. Because of this, she is essentially labeled as a "Bruiser" due her more offensive nature. She is unique as she fuels her abilities through Fury, which is generated through both dealing and taking damage. Because of this, she shines when paired with a dedicated healer. Overall, Sonya is at her best when fighting teams with multiple melee Heroes and/or dive compositions, as it forces opponents to come to her. However, due how she is played, Sonya is not suited for solo-tanking, therefore bringing another Warrior dedicated for it is advised. Strengths *Does not use mana to fuel her Basic Abilities. **Fury is generated by hitting anything with Basic Attacks (including structures), and by taking damage of any source. ***Fury generation through Basic Attacks is not affected by damage, therefore Sonya will always generate the same amount of Fury, which is useful against enemies under damage reduction effects. ****Unlike in Diablo III, Fury does not decay over time. *Relatively flexible talent tree that allows Sonya to adapt to different situations depending on the map and team compositions. **Has access to two powerful survivability talents in the endgame: and . *Formidable solo-laner. *Very effective at taking Mercenary Camps, and can even solo Boss Camps before level 10 depending on the build. *Outstanding duelist and lane bully. *Very high single target damage. * is a powerful gapcloser and great initiator **It can also be talented into an excellent escape tool through the talents and . * is potentially the strongest DPS ability in the game, due its extremely low cooldown. Under the right conditions, Sonya can deal an outstanding amount of burst with this ability. * is a versatile ability that provides decent damage and healing, making Sonya very hard to take down if she manages to hit a group of three or more Heroes. * covers very high range and has a large radius, making it a very powerful initiation or follow-up, allowing Sonya to dive into the heat of the battle to unleash her cooldowns (specially when targeting frail backline Heroes). * gives Sonya a massive damage boost for a long period of time, which can be extended as long she generates Fury. Under the right conditions, Sonya can keep this uptime to the point the cooldown refreshes while she is still maintaining the ability. Weaknesses *High learning curve due the micromanagement of Fury and other defensive cooldowns. *Relatively low health for a Warrior. *Going to a teamfight with low Fury means Sonya must wait for an opening. **In addition, Healing Fountains does not replenish Fury. *Lack of mobility outside unless some key talents are taken ( and/or ). *The majority of her Abilities have short range. *Very reliant on hitting opponents with in order to close the gap. *Extremely susceptible to kiting. *Her offensive cooldowns tend to be her defensive cooldowns as well. *Require careful positioning. *Can struggle against other Bruisers/Warriors. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Whirlwind Build: focused on maximizing Sonya's effectiveness while using . Key talents include and , which allows Sonya to break out of crowd control while further increasing her healing. greatly boosts her damage, and consequently, her healing through Whirlwind. **At level 20, can be picked instead of should the enemy team feature too many stuns. **This build is mostly recommended when facing multiple melee Heroes, to maximize the healing from Whirlwind and uptime from Wrath of the Berserker. *Seismic Slam Build: focused on maximizing Sonya's burst damage through Seismic Slam, as well powerful sustained damage through Basic Attacks. gives her excellent sustain, which is further enhanced and affected by the multipliers from passive effect of , as well , and even more under the effects of . **At level 16, can be picked instead of should the enemy team feature multiple Heroes with high health (such as Warriors). **This build is recommended when paired with a team that has strong crowd-control to allow Sonya to unleash her damage without much retaliation. It also allows Sonya to clean Mercenary camps much easier. Tips *Try to build Fury before going to map objectives or when expecting a big teamfight to happen. **Remember that Fury does not decay over time. However, avoid using when at maximum Fury. *Use Ancient Spear sparringly; it is Sonya most important ability. Diving at the enemy lines with it on cooldown is certain death. * is powerful for pretty much everything, but it is easy to get carried away and burn all the Fury with it; be careful to save enough Fury for . *Whirlwind can be canceled after casting, which is useful to trigger the movement speed bonus when chasing opponents. *While under the effects of , try to hit anything at sight with Basic Attacks (including walls) in order to maintain the ability for as long as possible. *Save for the right moment, when the team can follow-up if Sonya initiates, or to combo with other Heroes' powerful cooldowns. Matchups Pairings Sonya is unique as her damage taken converts into fuel for her abilities, therefore Heroes that can enable her through intensive healing and/or shielding allows to stay in the heat of the battle for as long as possible. In addition, she also works greatly with Heroes with great initiating tools and/or crowd control. Diablo's aggressive style is similar to Sonya's, allowing both to dive deep into the backline and shred opponents with displacements and stuns. is also very powerful when combined with . Jaina's natural slowing effects and high burst damage are very powerful when combined with Sonya's aggressive gameplay. In addition, is a great follow-up after a well landed , and vice-versa.. Leoric, much like Sonya, has a remarkable self-sustain during teamfights, as well a surprisingly high damage output if the right conditions are met, which makes their pairing very strong and hard to take down. In addition Leoric's synergizes perfectly with Sonya's , allowing for a massive crowd control chain. Lt. Morales is one of the best pairs for Sonya, as a and combined with can make Sonya really hard to take down. In addition, and makes Sonya an even more dangerous threat. Medivh has the right kit to support Sonya in every aspect. makes Sonya extremely durable, specially if the talent is taken provides the very needed mobility that Sonya lacks, both for engage and disengage. Tassadar's effective utility oriented kit and shielding can keep Sonya in battle for much longer, and his natural ability to slow down opponents with basic attacks gives Sonya more opportunities to stick on her foes. In a similar fashion to Tassadar, Zarya's shielding is great at enabling Sonya during battle. In fact, she is one of the best pairs for Sonya, as both can deal surprisingly high damage under the right conditions, and neither use Mana, meaning their lane presence is stronger than other Heroes. also has good synergy with , making it a deadly combination that can wipe an entire team. Effective against Effective foes In order to survive, Sonya relies mostly on , which is a channeled ability. Because of this, she is very vulnerable to Heroes with any form of crowd control that can prevent or interrupt it, such as stuns and silences. In addition, Sonya's limited mobility and melee oriented kit makes kiting extremely effective against her. Brightwing's can make Sonya's life a nightmare. In addition, can greatly put Sonya out of position and render her engage inneffective. ETC wide variety of stuns can easily disrupt Sonya's combos and Whirlwinding, capitalizing her poor movement. Lunara is nimble and can harass Sonya from a safe distance, while her poison damage quickly cripples the barbarian. Muradin is an effective brawler that not only can interrupt Sonya at key moments, but also slow her attack speed, which is essential for her survivability (if is taken) and Fury generation. Uther's natural ability to bestow armor to his opponents can make difficult for Sonya to dish damage properly. In addition, he has access to two powerful stuns that can incapacitate Sonya during : and . Skins ;Sonya ;Legion's Wrath :A barbarian's vigil never ends. Donning the armor and wielding the weapons she wrests from the clutches of her foes, Sonya stands as a bulwark against all demons... no matter where they come from. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. ;Wrath :The portal-loving treasure goblins collect their spoils from many worlds. There's no telling which hero this Battlegear of Wrath once belonged to, but it's doubtful they are still alive to miss it. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. ;Valorous :The Valor of Harrogath is not opulent armor... It is simple, direct... and a perfect fit for a warrior like Sonya. ;Super Sonya :While traveling through time, the gladiatrix Sonya was exposed to a radioactive robo-virus. Without a way home, she fights tirelessly to keep the streets of New York safe. :This skin is related to the "Super-Hero" Earth themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Death Knight :Sonya wandered the outskirts of the Nexus, desperately seeking a way to avenge her fallen people. The power Kel'Thuzad offered was worth any price, even binding her soul to the Scourge for eternity. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Deathbringer :As Kel'Thuzad's army marched across the realms, hero after hero fell before his favored death knight's fury. The survivors will only whisper her name in fear: Deathbringer Sonya, the first horseman of Kel'Thuzad. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;La Pantera :After losing the heavyweight belt last year, La Pantera has come back to Nexomania seeking revenge. Now only the undefeated La Parca stands in her way. Will she return to glory? Or does her rise end here? Development Male Barbarian.png|Default male model, unused Trivia *The name "Sonya" is possibly a reference to Red Sonja, a beautiful, redheaded barbarian first introduced in Conan the Barbarian comics. *Her regular armor is based of the Tier 8 (Jazeraint) armor for Barbarians in Diablo III, while her "Wrath" armor is based of the Tier 2 Raid Set (Battlegear of Wrath) for warriors in World of Warcraft. *A male Barbarian, corresponding to the Diablo II portrayal, has been listed as a possible inclusion in the game.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-01 *The "Super Sonya" skin's color scheme is based on X-MEN's X-Force mutants color scheme. ** The default (red) is based on Shatterstar. ** Techno (blue) is based on Cable. ** Magenta is based on Domino. * The "Death Knight" skin has Sonya wielding the Conqueror's Dark Runed Plate , as well the Shadowmourne and the Greataxe of the Ebon Blade, from World of Warcraft. ** Additionally, the "Black Knight" variant is based on the character of the same name that can be found in World of Warcraft. * The "Deathbringer" skin has Sonya wielding the Icy Ebon Warblade and Slayer of the Lifeless. Patch changes * * * * * * * References External links * Sonya at Diablo Wiki * Barbarian at Diablo Wiki